


The Fox: The Dread Wolf's Shadow

by HeWhoHuntsAlone



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Book: Dragon Age - The Masked Empire, Deshanna Lavellan is First in this story, F/M, Felassan has a secret, New Elven Empire, POV Multiple, Post Trespasser, Slow build- Arlathan chapter will be chapter (8?), Solas Succeeds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 16:53:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5383073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeWhoHuntsAlone/pseuds/HeWhoHuntsAlone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After losing the war, the Inquisitor wakes up to find himself in New Arlathan. There he walks a path of vengeance against the beloved Emperor of the People. Solas. The Dread Wolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue-Felassan

**Author's Note:**

> *I'm a fan of the book character Felassan, so I'm giving him a POV this chapter. XD  
> *There will be spoilers from the book and Trespasser, so be warned.  
> *This is my first finished story, I'm just editing the rest of the chapters at the moment. So that being said, please let me know if you see any errors. I want to make this better for you guys.  
> * I love kudos...just saying.

Sunlight danced its way through the swaying branches, gliding back and forth across the wildflowers underfoot.

       A bird cried in a nearby tree, a high pitched eerie sound. But maybe everything seemed eerie in these circumstances?

The mage felt at home in most forests yet as soon as he entered the Arbor Wilds he felt on edge, meeting a god could do that to a person.

        As if sensing his distress the baby in the man's arms started to cry.

        "Shhh _Fen'len_." He rocked the bundle, matching the rhythm of the forest. "It's alright. I've got you. Go back to sleep now. That's a good lad."

       In a rush of wings the bird landed at the elf's bare feet. A big bird with vibrant shades of blue and violet. It screeched up at him. One more screech like that and the child would slip from sleep once more.

      The elf kicked out, annoyed. " _Ghilas_ ," he hissed.

      The bird cocked its head up at him, then to his surprise the bird started to shift. In seconds the avian grew and turned into a woman. The witch's white hair practically glowed in the sparse sunlight. Her warm gold eyes examined the bundle.

      " _Ir a_ _belas, asha'bellanar._ I did not-"

       The woman waved off his apology. "He is a vibrant addition to the _People_."

       The man nodded, smiling. "He is. Born free, but..."

       The witch frowned, then finished for him. "But, your lord will not think so, hmm?"

       The elf nodded, panic rising, his heart galloping in his chest. "The Dread Wolf will not understand, the Children are not even elven in his eyes. My loyalty will be questioned."

      The two stared at one another. One desperate, the other thoughtful.

      "The mother?"

      He shook his head. "Dead in childbirth."

      "Does she have family?"

      The elf hesitated, then nodded. "Yes, she has a clan north. In the Free Marshes."

      The witch shrugged. "There you go."

      The elf scowled. "I _can't_ take him there. My son can't be Dalish!"

      Flemeth smiled. "Dalish are elven, just as you are." She chuckled. "And if he's anything like you, Slow Arrow, he'll be rid of them soon enough."

      The mage frowned, beaten. "I had hoped _you_ would take him."

      She caressed the man's face with her hand. "I have enough daughters as it is. Go to the Dalish. They will take good care of him." She opened her arms. "May I?"

      He gently placed the baby in her arms. Suddenly empty, lonely.

     "Does he have a name?"

      He blinked, surprised. "No, not yet."

      She smiled. "After his father perhaps?"

      The mage laughed, his violet eyes sparkling. "No, not unless I want his scent to be caught by wolves." He frowned, thinking about it. "I was thinking Revasghi."

      Flemeth raised her eyebrows. "An old title for an escaped slave?"

      Felassan shrugged. "It's that or _Fen'len_."

      Flemeth chuckled, gazing lovingly down at the baby. "I hope to see you soon, Revasghi."

 

 

 


	2. Deshanna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Keeper Velahari is named after the protagonist in 'A Glimpse Of The Past' by Resoan. Go check it out if you're a Solasmancer it's great!  
> * From now on each chapter title will be the POV character of the chapter.

         

       9:41 Dragon

The moon seeped through the red sails of the aravel, casting the caravan in a colorful glow. Deshanna blended herbs in the candlelight for the prayers in the morning. She was First and had watched Keeper Velahari her whole life, she had no reason to be nervous. Even so, Deshanna prepared a second mixture, muttering the rites under her breath. Tomorrow she would show the clan they were in good hands, that they had nothing to fear.

      " _Da'len_." Deshanna turned her head to her mentor. Keeper Velahari laid under heavy furs, her warm amber eyes searched Deshanna's blue ones. "You will do fine. Come, rest beside me."

      "Yes _Hahren_." Deshanna abandoned her work and sat next to the old woman. Deshanna prayed silently to Mythal for her Keeper's strength to last until the trees bloomed, the elder had always loved the spring.

      "That's a good lass." Velahari patted her smooth pale hands with her wrinkled ones. The crooked fingers delicately traced the _vallaslin_ on her hand that symbolized faith. The elder looked around her, searching."Is he here yet?"

     "He will be soon." Deshanna squeezed the elders hands reassuringly.

     "He's a troublesome lad. The Dread Wolf has got a hold of that one." The elder smiled knowingly at the younger's frown."But we love him for that don't we?"

      Deshanna brushed the wisps of white hair out of the woman's face with a gentle touch of her fingertips. "very much so."

     "We do not choose the ones we love girl, but we have a choice of what to do with that love. He is my grandson...and I banished-"

     "You had no other choice-"

     "I banished him because he is a danger to the clan's safety, now that trouble might actually have some use. But remember, a beast no matter how tame you think it is will kill you if not careful. After this there may come a day where his rebelliousness will threaten the clan, and as Keeper you will have to do the right thing, especially if you love him."

     "It will not come to that." The woman stared up at her in pity, and Deshanna shook her head. "It will not come to that _Hahren_."

     "Come to what now?" A voice spoke out in the darkness. The question was softly spoken but frightened the two none the less.

      Deshanna stood, turning to face the hidden visitor. She scanned the aravel and spotted a darker then normal shadow in the corner. It moved under her gaze and the candlelight shined off her lover's eyes like embers in a dying fire.

      "Revasghi." Deshanna breathed, her heart settling each step the elf walked towards her.

      "Deshanna Istimaethoriel," the elf greeted.

      She smiled, she loved when he used her full name.

      Revasghi's lean muscled frame, favoring poor posture, slouched in leathers too shemlen for her liking. Exile treated him well. A dirk embedded with rubies shined on his hip. An elegant carving of a mabari hunting a hare curled it's way down the scabbard. The Fereldan lord he stole it from must have spent a fortune on it.

      He stepped closer, his long thin feet mute along the floor. Deshanna smiled lightly at the sight of them. After so long living with the shemlen he never stopped being one of the people.     

      Deshanna reached out and cradled his face in her hands.

      He wrapped his arms around her, leaning his face inches from her own. His breath smelled of Elfroot, she traced his jaw with her thumb feeling it working lightly on the herb, as was his habit. She found him the most alluring creature imaginable, a desire demon would envy his high cheekbones and that lopsided smile.

     She kissed him, and he responded in kind nipping her bottom lip playfully.

     They broke apart too soon, his big eyes swiveling to the feeble woman resting beside them. He ran a hand through his hair, slicking his undercut back in place. Preparing himself for the Keeper's scrutiny.

     " _Hahren_."

     " _Fen'len_." Velahari spat the insult back at him. Deshanna furrowed her eyebrows down at her in disapproval.

     Revasghi smiled. "Hag."

     "Little wretch...I trust no one saw you enter?"

     "Of course."

     "Last time I saw you, you stole an ancient elven artifact from a _Shem_ -Lord Mainserai was it?" He nodded. "You still practicing thievery, lad?"

     "Of course." He repeated.

     "I have a proposition for you."

     Revasghi blinked down at her, tilting his head in his curiosity. "I didn't think you had it in you old girl."

     She raised a dismissive hand, Revasghi fell silent. "No, not that. I need someone to spy on the Conclave, the _Shemlen_ war impacts us all, trade has been hard of late.

     He clucked his tongue and thought about it. "What of the other hunters? Even Adellan's self-righteous ass, he would love to go."

     Velahari crossed her hands, pursing her lips together, no doubt not liking the way he talked about her Second. "The elder's and I do not want to risk one of our own being killed or imprisoned by Templars."

     Revasghi smiled cheerfully."No, you just want me to?"

    "You will and you must."

     Revasghi stiffened. In the silence following the the women's words a ominous feeling filled the air. For the first time in her life, she saw him as her Keeper did, dangerous.

     Revasghi was known for not taking orders very well, but what past through his features was much more than rebellious agitation. He still held a light smile but his eyes became cold. A hand lightly shifted to the dirk on his belt. "I will? How do you know this? You going senile old girl?"

     "Rev!" Deshanna snapped. "Do not talk to her that way."

     He glanced at her, the warmness returning back into his eyes slightly. "You've taught her well _Hahren_ , she's becoming more like you every day."

     "And your becoming too much like those _flat-ears_ and _Shem_ thieves you hang out with."

     He slid his hand closer to his dirk. " _Tel'ghilas_. I'm not bound to you or this clan any longer."

     Deshanna noticed the elder held her staff in her hands, she must have picked it up somewhere in the conversation. Velahari looked down at her lap, not baring to look into the orange eyes they shared."I have a proposition for-"

     "Yes, yes, to go to the _Shemlen_ meeting and die, very appealing."

      Deshanna had enough, she needed to end this before he became unreasonable. She grabbed his red leather coat pulling him to her. "To go to the shemlen meeting and be accepted back into the clan, idiot!" He blinked at them both, for once speechless."How appealing is that Rev?"

      He relaxed back into his slouched posture, pulling a few leaves of Elfroot out of his chest-pocket. "Do the others know?"

      "No, just Hahren and I." He beamed at her as she said that, almost like the tense moment never happened. "All you have to do is go to the Conclave and spy on the shems as they bicker." He hugged her to him, kissing her down her jaw and pressed his lips to hers. They would not have to hide, they would be together at last." _Mala ghilas_?"

      He kissed her again, and murmured in her ear." _Ma nuvenin_." She gasped and hugged him closer. "I'll go for you _ma vhenan_."

      " _Ma serannas Fen'len_." Keeper Velahari interjected. The two looked at her, she smiled up at them, showing teeth. "You must leave tonight I'm afraid. The Conclave is in a fortnight, it will be a long journey on foot. I know this is foolish for even suggesting it, but please don't get yourself in trouble."

      "Of course."

      The old woman shook her head in disbelief. " _Ghilas_ , and may the clan never hear your steps." It was a farewell the three had adopted since he first snuck into the aravel three years ago, a mere day after his exile.

     Revasghi smiled. "They never do Keeper." He caressed Deshanna's back, he gazed down at her lovingly. " _Dareth shiral ma vhenan_." The two kissed one more time, and he stepped aside ready to step back into the night.

     " _Dareth shiral emma lath_." Deshanna grabbed his hand at the last second. She had a sudden feeling of panic, this could not be the last time she would see him, not when their future together was so bright. "Revasghi, try not to get yourself imprisoned."

      He laughed, mocking the dread growing in her heart. "Me being imprisoned is just as likely as _Fen'Harel_ walking up to me and saying hello."

     The Keeper and Deshanna frowned at each other. The exile had no belief in the Creators, but the mere mention of the Great Wolf near her beloved sent a chill down Deshanna's spine. She looked back to where her lover's face was just moments before but he was gone, one with the shadows.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elvish  
> Da'len- little child  
> Hahren- honored elder  
> Shemlen- term for Humans, meaning 'quick children' or 'Quickling'  
> Mala ghilas- Will you go?  
> Tel'Ghilas- Not Going  
> Ma Nuvenin- As you wish  
> Ma vhenan- My heart  
> Ma serannas- My thanks  
> Dareth shiral- Farewell or Safe journey  
> emma lath- my love
> 
> *The Lord Revasghi stole from in this chapter, is the same guy Briala killed in Masked Empire  
> * Next chapter will be a few years later. The POV is a fan favorite. My favorite actually.  
> *I appreciate and love everyone who is still reading


	3. Solas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This chapter is quite short, but hopefully a goody   
>  *Thanks for reading

           

                        9:45 Dragon

The elf watched the Veil unwind slowly and this time properly. The artifacts Revasghi had activated for him years ago had saved him time. If the boy was still his loyal pupil it wouldn’t have taken long to complete the spell, and wouldn’t have been nearly as lonely. Instead the boy’s meddling delayed Solas’s plans years longer than expected, and would take another few months. But if he was anything he was patient.

      Curious spirits slipped through the Fade, but rarely lingered. They were freighted, afraid of the Veil's sundering power.

      "Solas."

      The ancient turned, startled to hear a familiar voice.

      A spirit peeked through the unwinding vibration, a wide rimmed hat harboring it's face in shadow. Compassion.

      Solas couldn't help but smile. "Cole."

      The spirit slipped closer, solidifying into the human form it favored.

      "My friend." At first Solas thought Cole meant himself. But It's gaze was to the east, as if seeing the Inquisitor clearly miles away in Wycome...or what was left of it.

      That had not been pleasant. The attack had meant to cripple the boy, to pull all his focus on taking care of his clan and the city. He had not expected the clan to fight back...another tragic mistake he would have to live with.

      Solas turned his gaze in that direction. "He is close?"

      The spirit nodded. "A beacon in the Fade, even after. Now sharp and golden. A sword of furious sorrow, the fox hunts the wolf."

      Solas closed his eyes. The smiling boy so vivid in his memory. The last time he saw him he had not smiled, he had wept on his knees. The memory haunted the ancient elf. The Inquisitor had looked as he must have looked when Mythal had been slain. Interacting with Revasghi had always been eerie, as if he were looking in a mirror at his younger self. Solas told him as much as the two watched Wycome burn.

      "I am nothing like you." The voice laced with hate sounded foreign on Cole's mouth.

       Solas frowned, sighing. "I'm sorry Cole. I did not mean for you to feel that."

       "He's wrong."

       Solas tilted his head. "Pardon?"

       Cole stared back at him. "Rev's just like you. It even thinks he's you. It makes the fox _very_ angry."

       Solas narrowed his eyes. "Who thinks Lavellan is me, Cole?"

      Cole tilted his head. " _Purpose_ guides him."

      Solas blinked at the information. To say he was surprised was an understatement. He remembered telling Lavellan about the spirit along with many others. The two had spent hours by the campfire talking of his journeys. Many a time he found himself telling Lavellan too much, the boy always so eager to learn. Revasghi must have been listening closer than he thought. But the spirit would never turn against him willingly...

      Cole shifted. "No, it thinks the fox a wolf. Not as you are now, but as you were."

      Solas shook his head. "Explain."

      His question fell on deaf ears. Compassion had become distressed, panicked. "I-I can't stay much longer, pain grips me, tears at me. I don't know which one of you to help anymore." Cole shifted turning towards the weakened Veil. "After all you've done. After killing his _vhenan_. He still loves you."

      Solas nodded. Unable to speak. He watched Compassion disappear back into the Fade. He stood there searching the Tevinter landscape, tears slick down his face. " _Da'len_ you fool, stay away."


	4. The Wolf's Messenger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This chapter will be introducing the Spirit Purpose along with a character named Tallis.  
> *As always thank you for reading. I appreciate it.

_The Fox_ , Tallis thought as he peered down the alleyway. The dripping sun cast the horrific scene in an almost romantic glow.The hand that sent his fellow elves to the void had been professional, quick...and resent.The blood pooling in between his toes was still warm. _It's the Fox._

     In the beginning Tallis heard stories from spies that had once been in the Inquisition. In their ignorance or perhaps nostalgia the elves portrayed the Dalish as a hero. Suggesting that he and the Great Wolf were on opposite sides of the same coin, fighting with the same values, even going so far to say the two had been close as father and son.

      Those stories of heroism quickly drowned underneath the dark looming legend, one that held him unofficially as one of the Pantheon. A elf as vengeful as Mythal and with a cleverness surpassing even June's.

      There were other names for him. Some more popular in different circles than others. The few who had been in the Inquisition still called him Inquisitor. To the fearful he was known as _Fen'harel Banal'ras_ or the Dread Wolf's Shadow. To most he was simply the Fox, or if in a mocking mood, the Cripple.

      A musical note came from the balcony at the end of the alley. The balcony hung off like a tongue reaching for the first snowfall. It held a bird's eye view of rest of Solas city. It was a perfect lookout, a place the scouting party had been sent for a month now. The musical noise continued... _whistling._

      Tallis told himself to run, to get out of there while he was unnoticed. Instead the elf slipped, falling hard on his knees beside one of the dead. He locked eyes with the emptied eyed shell that once was Wylkin. A good elf, quick with his staffwork. The leader of the five man scout party, the best of them. A strangled sob escaped Tallis's lips. He tried to get up but slipped once more, the blood had soaked through his britches, had coated his feet. He was unsuited for combat, for war. He was a simple messenger. Fighting had been Wylkin's job.

      The whistling crept closer. An ironically pleasant tune that passed through the air like a warm breeze.

      A lean predatory figure stepped into Tallis's line of sight. The blazing sunset masked his features, but Tallis didn't need to see them to know who it was. The trademark red leather tailcoat bloomed behind the man in a gust of wind. The prosthetic shined like melted gold, elegant yet sharp enough to cut off the thickest Quinari's head from their shoulders. In the right hand the man held a dirk, the length just shy of being called a sword.

      The figure's head tilted, hearing Tallis's whimpers. Bright orange eyes peered through the alley at him. "Ah, the fifth arrives. Took you long enough." The Fox stepped closer, whistling that soft maddening tune. He twirled the dirk, sheathing it back at his hip. With each step, the legend's face was revealed. It was not a face as frightening as his imagination conjured up. In fact the elf was handsome and unbelievably young, he had to be at least in his early to mid twenties. The blood between Tallis's toes reminded him that youth had nothing to do with being dangerous.

      "No," Tallis pleaded. "D-don't...kill me, plea-please."

       The Fox smiled, a lopsided flash of teeth that could cut. He stepped closer. The long prosthetic saber looking deadlier with each step.

       Tallis closed his eyes. Shameful sobs wracking his body. "No. No, I beg you."

      A warm hand gripped Tallis's shoulder. He braced himself for the final blow. The sharp hot pain he expected to feel never came. Tallis opened an eye fearfully, wondering in his panicked state what was taking so long.

      Fire tinted eyes bore into his own not a breath's distance away, cutting his sobs mid gasp. The legend had crouched eye level with him. The Fox's stance steady as if the floor wasn't a slippery mess. That surprised Tallis, he expected shoes being the _Shemlen_ defender and all, but no. Long thin feet peered up at him, seemingly milk white in the deep red gore and sharp leather armor. The coat looked as if it was made from the blood of the Fox's victims, as if it drank the red liquid from the floor with it's long tail.  

      The hand on Tallis's shoulder pulled him on his feet and pushed him against the alley wall. The gold sword glinted as it rested across Tallis's neck.

      Tallis cowered, his face scraping against the stonework.

      "Easy, calm down now." The Fox tilted his sword away slightly.

      The boy slipped a hand in Tallis's jacket. Tallis squirmed from the intrusion. The Fox shook him, annoyed. "I'm not going to kill you." Tallis narrowed his eyes up at him, disbelieving. The Fox's hand continued to search in the jacket, and with a satisfied smile pulled out a tight little scroll with _Fen'harel's_ personal seal. "No, In fact you're going to lead me to _him_." He jabbed the emblem with a long thin finger.

      "I...I c-can't."

      The Fox tilted his head. His smile never wavering. "You can't or you won't?"

      "He saved me once. He's going to save us, restore us." Tallis shook his head. finally finding is courage. "Never, I won't give our lord to some _Dalish boy_."

      "Dalish?" The Fox purred, as if he was the one thousand of years old and Tallis the child. "Do you see any _vallaslin_ on my face?"

      Tallis blinked. He let out a tight confused little "no."

      The blade rose resting just below his chin, drawing out a strangled humiliating whimper from Tallis's throat.  

      "I'm no Dalish. I have no clan to go back to. Not since your lord took them away from me, along with my _vallaslin_. I will protect my people, this world, from this _fucking dream_." The legend's eyes became a frozen fire. "No matter the cost."

      Tallis had heard something similar once. So long ago from the Dread Wolf's own mouth. A speech to Mythal's people. To him. It was that more than anything that made him believe the boy. Believe that the elves that once spied on the Inquisition were not the gullible ones.

       "Alright _Fen'harel Banal'ras_ , I'll take you far as his chambers. But...but the rest I'll have no part of."

       The elf's smile broadened, more of a snarl than a smile. "Good... _Hahren_." He let him go walking up the alley with a confident swagger. The Fox stopped, looking over his shoulder at Tallis. "If you try anything stupid, I'll cut out your tongue. Once I do that, I'll drag you back here and toss you over that balcony to the streets down below." He paused letting the information sink in. "Understood?"

      Tallis nodded hastily following the elf back up the alley. He turned the corner and gasped. The Fox had disappeared in the darkness.

      A whisper tickled his ear, startling him. "My friend is close, don't worry. lead the way honored elven." It was a spirit. The wisp floated like a blue flame in the newborn night.

      Tallis nodded again, walking through the labyrinth of narrow passageways. It was barely minutes later when he realized the Fox had filched the deepmushroom powder that he kept hidden for emergencies such as this. The thief also stole his coin purse along with the gold pendant around his neck. _That little shit._ Tallis scowled at the loss and for his wounded pride. That pendant was a family heirloom, how his ancestor's must be bowing in shame.  _That thieving fox._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Elven  
> Fen'len- wolf child  
> Ghilas- Go  
>  Ir Abelas- I am sorry  
> Asha'bellanar- woman of many years  
> Revasghi- Beast of Freedom.  
> *Head Cannoned term for a run away slave  
> The People- A term referring to Elves  
> The Children- A Head Cannoned term referring to modern elves


End file.
